


Mistakes With No Regrets

by Prince_Gohan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Gohan/pseuds/Prince_Gohan
Summary: This work is specially made for my boyfriend. We do a lot of role playing, and we’ve done a lot of work between these two. When I mentioned to him there were relatively no good Goku Black fanfictions, he got a little upset and told me to make one of our own, so... I am. I hope you enjoy this story, hun. And also, we call Goku Black Turles, just so no one’s confused.Starting to publish again! Hopefully I can post a new chapter every week (school gets in the way). Thanks!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is all just smut. If you don’t want to read it, skip to chapter 2, that’ll give more background for everyone and then lead into the main story. All you get from this is the initial star of Gohan’s heat and who he spends it with.

Dad had warned me that my heat would hit me soon; I should’ve listened to him more. When Goten and Trunks had wished our tails back, I thought things would be as normal as they had been when I was a child, but I couldn’t have been more wrong. Their goal was innocent enough: cheer up Vegeta and Dad, both of whom had been in intense grieving for months after the loss of their wives. Saiyans have lengthier lifespans than those of humans, so when the two reached their would-be prime years, their wives were barely able to keep up with them. The accident had taken both of them, and they had been hard-pressed to move on. 

We hadn’t realized what tails would mean until they arrived. Almost immediately Dad went into heat, having had it pushed off for such a long time, and he and Vegeta ended up happily mated by the end of it, and Dad with a slowly swelling stomach. They had noticed soon after that I was a beta as well, and the odds of my heat arriving soon were quite obvious. I hadn’t wanted to think about it, choosing to keep myself as far away from my wife and daughter as possible in case it started and the unpredictability of the hormones came into play. My family had decided, without my permission, to inform Piccolo of my... predicament in case he was needed. But, of course, things could never go as planned in our wonderful Saiyan lives. 

I thought my nest was well-secluded - hidden inside the mountain of my childhood home, near enough to a water source and plenty of prey to keep me sustained until I could be part of the rest of the world again. Then he showed up, his scent strong at my door, drawing me towards him in interest. The shit-eating grin on his face was enough to tell me he already knew what was going on with me; my brain was too muddled to ask how he had even gotten here, let alone who had told him. 

“If you’ve come here for a fight, now isn’t the time.” I managed to say weakly, trying to make myself taller to seem slightly threatening. Turles just laughed, shaking his head as he looked down at me. The noise sent shudders down my spine. 

“Actually, that’s exactly what I came here for. If you don’t mind?” The smile on his face seemed... genuine. He knew what he was getting himself into, and yet he still seemed to want to do it. 

With a small huff, I shoved passed him, not caring of my current appearance. He seemed to take note of everything as I slid down the mountain, a sort of grin spreading across his face as he took in my bedraggled stature. Turning to look at him, I got into my fighting stance, prepared to fight; my body wouldn’t go willingly, wanting him to take me without much of a struggle. But I couldn’t skip this, I wouldn’t allow myself to give in so easily. 

“Well? Come on then, you said you wanted to fight!” I called out to him. He laughed again, disappearing for a moment, his ki going with him. I had no clue where he was until his foot was planted in my back, shoving me into a wall. I grunted at the impact, trying to push myself backwards, but my body just did not want to cooperate. 

“Come on, I know you can do better than that, Gohan.” His voice muttered in my ear, sending heat down my spine. He caught the scent coming off of me and let out a low growl, shoving me down to the ground. “Where’s all that fighting spirit I’ve seen in you before? Don’t tell me I’m not worth it to you.”

My words caught in my throat. The honest answer would be that my body had already submitted to him, that if he were to take me here and now he would be doing so with my consent. But the logical part of my brain, the small piece that was still working separate from the hormones, was screaming at me to fight, to show him that he wouldn’t be getting me so easily. So I tried, swinging at him with all the strength I could muster in a single punch, but he caught it in his hand like it was nothing. 

“So is this it? You’re giving up? Because I can tell you really don’t want to fight anymore. Or at least-” the subtle shift of his hips against mine caused my slowly-growing boner to perk slightly at the attention and a small moan to slip through my clenched teeth “-your body seems to be saying it’s time.”

I let out a sort of whimper and let my body go slack, my head rolling back slightly to expose my neck to him; the purest show of submission. The action wasn’t missed, and Turles got off of me, scooping me into his arms and flying into my little nest.

Turles wasn’t very gentle as he dropped me onto the soft bed, his eyes roving over my flushed form as I lay there, waiting for what he would do. It wasn’t long before he was on me again, crashing our lips together. I melted against him, the only thoughts going through my mind at that point were him and getting pleasure out of being with this remarkably suitable alpha. This kiss wasn’t that bad of a start, and from the way his hands were gripping my hips, I knew he was feeling the same way. 

At the sound of a low growl, my shirt was suddenly ripped away from me and discarded into the depths of the small room, Turles’ following along. The near silence I had grown accustomed to hear was broken by our heavy breathing as we stared each other down, daring the other to make a move with our eyes. I broke first, lunging up at him and claiming another kiss from him. Another growl surrounded me as my arms locked around his neck, making it so he couldn’t get away from me. There was no way I’d be letting him leave, not now. His hands pulled my hips closer to his, pressing our lower bodies together. All of my senses were invaded by a devine heat, and I began to crave more; Turles sensed this and managed to rid me of my pants in a matter of moments. 

I pressed myself to the body above me, wanting nothing more than to feel his skin on mine. His hands crept up my back, one moving away and trailing along my tail, sending shivers up my spine. I felt his head brush along my neck and tilted my chin to give him room. Gentle lips brushed against my burning skin, making my breath catch in my throat.

“T-Turles... I-I...” somehow the words managed to make their way from my throat, catching his attention. 

“Do you need something, Gohan?” His voice was a low purr against my skin, sending heat coursing through my body. It took my little remaining sanity to open my eyes and look up at him, becoming breathless from the hungry gaze he returned. 

“I- I need you, Turles. Please...” that was all I could manage. With a grin he reclaimed my mouth, pushing me back into the bed.

My hands trailed along his stomach, trying to commit him to memory. I felt a purr running through me as I felt his arms hold us close together, keeping our heat contained between the two of us. Using my legs on either side of him, I managed to slide the pants off of him a little. I felt more than heard his laugh when I did this. 

“Well, you seem to be eager.” He said, his hand reaching down to grip my clothed erection. I let out a keening whine and dug my nails into his back, trying to get more attention. In seconds we were both rid of the last of our clothing; I was too far gone to take in any of him, instead pulling him into another kiss. 

It didn’t take long for one of his hands to find my dripping entrance, a finger sinking inside of me. I let out a loud moan, my body once again going limp to his will. He smirked down at me, moving his finger torturously slow, only adding another finger after I started to move my hips against his hand for more friction.

“Calm down, Gohan, I don’t want to hurt you.” Turles muttered softly, keeping our eyes locked. I felt the blush spread across my face at those kind words. He took the chance to push in a third finger, pulling out a cry from me. 

He stopped then, much to my displeasure. He had misunderstood my shout, taking it for discomfort, and halted the movement of his fingers. With a soft whine, I rolled my hips into his fingers, a moan pulled from my lips from the sensation. He seemed to get what I was trying to do and began thrusting his fingers in and out of me again, drawing uncontrolled, high-pitched moans from me.

Turles eventually stopped again, and his warm fingers drew out of my body, leaving me feeling empty. I tried to grab onto him, pull him back to me, but he shrugged me off, instead grabbing my hips with both hands and rolling us around so I was straddling his hips. I squeaked as I landed in place, gripping his shoulder tightly with my hands. He just laughed at me, running one hand up my spine and placing it in my hair. I titled my head a little, wondering what he was doing. 

“What? You think I’m going to do all of the work?” The shit-eating grin returned to Turles’ face. “Gods no. I’m doing this for you. You can put in a little something as well.”

One of his hands worked its way up his back and tangled itself in my hair, stroking gently. The other found my newly regrown tail and ran along it, sending waves of heat up my spine. I groaned a little, still unused to my tail, and scooted back, feeling his hard member press against me. Another shock went up my back, my face turning red, as I wiggled on his lap. He chuckled slightly, watching me from his place on the bed. 

I didn’t know what to do; my mind was warring between what it wanted, and currently it was screaming at me to sink onto the man I was sitting on, but for some reason the rest of me wouldn’t give in. When Turles caught the look on my face, I felt both of his hands go to my hips, rubbing small circles into them. A weak smile found its way to his face. 

“If you don’t want this, I can leave. I’m sure-” I cut him off there, placing my lips on his again. His words died off and I pulled back a little, my tail flicking behind me. 

“I want you.” I said, the words setting a new determination in me. When I saw his smile become a grin, I managed one of my own. His heartbeat under my hand sped up, sending a thrill through me - I was making him feel this way, and I loved it. 

While he was slightly distracted, I took the opportunity to lift myself off of him and scoot back a little more, hovering above his erection. Turles’ eyes found mine as I paused, both of us caught for a second as we realized this was entirely real and about to happen. Then his hands were helping me sink down onto the shaft below me. We both moaned as I managed to sit again, taking a moment to enjoy the full feeling. This was much better than any fingers had been. The amount of heat was almost overwhelming, making me try to move, but his hands held me in place. His words from before echoed through my head, ‘I don’t want to hurt you.’ I smiled a little, letting my eyes shut as I let him have control.

After a moment, Turles’ hands guided me up slowly, drawing a moan from me again, then brought me back down. He continued like this, going slowly, gently. After awhile, I began to hate this slow pace and tried to move my hips faster. His hands held steady, stopping me mid-thrust before I could do anything. I whined a little, leaning forward to nip at his neck. He raised an eyebrow, and I felt the need to speak. 

“Faster, Turles... please.” I managed. Seconds after the words were out of my mouth, I was on my back and he was hovering over me, a hungry glint in his eyes as he stared down at me. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Turles mumbled lowly in my ear, and instantly he began a faster, harder pace. I let out a strangled gasp, breathless as my senses were overloaded by pleasure. 

Another sensation flooded my mind: something warm was wrapping around my tail off to the side, making my breath hitch. That feeling... it was another tail, I could tell as much as that, but I hadn’t known Turles had one. Or perhaps he had gotten one at the same time everyone else did. I carded it off to ask him about later, for now returning to the feeling of him thrusting hungrily into me. As my attention returned, I felt him hit my prostate, hard, making me scream out his name and cling tighter to his body. A grin once again appeared on his face and he began to pound into that bundle of nerves, making me scream again. His face pressed against the right side of my neck, his lips hovering over the junction of my collarbone and throat, right where he would need to bite to make me his mate. The idea of him actually doing so, claiming me, was a thought my instincts greatly enjoyed; yet part of me knew he wouldn’t, that he would at least wait until I had bit him first. 

This fact didn’t stop him from basically abusing the spot, sucking on it and running his tongue over it, increasing the already incredible feeling of pleasure in my body. He let out a small grunt, drawing my attention from the feeling and to him. A bead of sweat feel from his nose onto mine, and we both managed to smile at each other, even as his snapped back into my prostate. 

“I’m so close, Gohan.” Turles whispered in my ear, one of his hands wrapping around my throbbing member. His thrusts became more sporadic, his hand moving in time, driving me over the edge of my pleasure. My body seized as I came, my head falling back with another cry of his name. Turles quickly pulled out of me and I felt his seed as it landed on my stomach. The edges of my vision blurred, and before I knew it I was asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we get to the backstory. This should be fun.
> 
> I'm also sorry for not publishing sooner, I had a year long writer's block.

It all started with Bulma's idea of a brilliant experiment. She thought it would be a wonderful plan to study Saiyan genetics and how exactly they effected humans. As there were evidence of crossbreeds with her and Chi-Chi's children, there weren't many reasons as to why it wouldn't be easy to work with. The scientist took a sample from her husband, her son, and herself. The specifics of what she did were unimportant. 

She became obsessed with her work, even though it seemed pointless. Somehow she managed to wrap Chi-Chi up in it as well. The two women would disappear into the locked laboratory for hours on end, and would eventually come out looking drained but excited. 

No one got to find out what the two of them were doing. The accident happened before anyone could ask. Their overambitious nature had resulted in technology that the small lab couldn't contain. An electrical fire started and no one managed to get there in time. The two women, along with all of their research, were burned to dust in a matter of minutes. Vegeta was quite upset about the event, to the point where he even began mourning, bringing him into a state that terrified everyone around him. Goku, however, seemed all but relieved to have his home to himself again. Whenever his sons would visit, he'd feign depression and self-hatred, though in reality he was glad he wouldn't be stuck with the wife that had thrust herself into his life.

Goten and Trunks couldn't stand their families being so ripped apart, so they decided they would do something about it. Both of them remembered the stories they were told from when the Saiyans had had tails. Gohan would spill years' worth of stories on them when they asked about his tail. The look of longing on his face must have given them the impression that if the Saiyans were given tails, maybe they would have something to cheer them up.

They made two wishes that, to them, seemed logical: that every living creature with Saiyan blood would be granted a tail, and that when the moon was out there would be no dangerous transformation. Their final wish was that everyone with the given genetic makeup would sleep peacefully and wake up with their tails the next day.

Each boy returned to their respective homes and fell into the peaceful sleep they had wished for. In the morning, everyone awoke to the sights of their tails. The younger two Saiyans were ecstatic, as they had gotten exactly what they wished for, but the elder Saiyans didn't see it the same way. Sure, the surprise was somewhat welcome, but the worry of the giant apes was still a problem. 

Vegeta went to Goku's house with his eldest child pulled behind him by the ear. When he arrived, it was to the sight and smell of an in-heat beta. Goten couldn't even stand to be near the house, but Gohan was inside helping his father. Vegeta let his son go and went inside, forcing the other younger Saiyan out. No one got into the house for multiple days. Vegeta only left once a day, and when he would return he had buckets of water and plenty of meat to get them through the day.

No one explained to them what was going on until they both finally came outside, a new scar in the shape of a bite on each of their necks. Goku seemed quite calm and peaceful compared to his usual giddy self. Vegeta then took to liberty to explain the five-day-long disappearance, calling it a heat. Further explanation told them that Goku was a Saiyan beta, and Vegeta an alpha, so when the latter had gotten the scent of heat from in the house, he had lost control. Now, with the bites on their necks, they were closer than married and both seemed very pleased with this new change. 

Everyone went about their lives as normally as possible. Vegeta made it a point to warn Gohan and his two children that they appeared to be betas, though for his daughter it was a given. Gohan especially would have to be wary about his upcoming heat, and should take the time to make arrangements with someone to help him through it. The young Saiyan hadn't had the heart to tell his wife and child that he, their husband and father, was going to have to look for another man to have sex with him for almost a week. Instead, he ran away and hid himself in the mountains, taking with him some mattresses from his father's now-abandoned home, a mound of blankets and pillows, and a few other essentials. His heat hit him hard, and within hours of its beginning he was already a mess. He managed to get himself to sleep. Only moments after he had awoken, Turles had arrived. And that was his new problem.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the present situation.

I woke up to a warm body snuggled up behind me. It felt good to be wrapped in someone's arms for a change. While my mind cleared itself of its sleeping daze, I stayed still to appreciate the warmth and safety of my alpha. 

And then I remembered.

I sat upright and stared at him. Turles was already awake, he probably had been for a while, and his eyes followed my movements. He made no effort to pull me back to him. Instead, he turned onto his back, exposing his chest and neck. He was submitting to me, fully prepared to get his throat ripped out. But after what had happened between us earlier, I couldn't bring myself to hurt him physically. That didn't mean I wasn't pissed off.

"Why the fuck are you here?" I demanded. He looked at me and sat up. For some reason he seemed to tower over me more, and I knew then that I had really gotten smaller. 

"I came here because I had questions about this." His tail waved behind him, showing his purpose. "It was just fate that I ended up outside of your little cave. I smelled you and the rest you know."

I didn't want to believe him. I wanted to hear some darker reason that would fit him. If he told me he had come to make me his and then use me against my family, I would've been less shocked than his innocent answer. It didn't add up.

"There has to be a reason."

"Well if it makes you feel better, I pulled out." Turles sneered, a dark glint in his eyes. "I always could've gotten you pregnant. Would you have preferred that?"

I shook my head in response. He nodded and grabbed my chin, making it so that our eyes locked. I could feel my breath catch in my throat. When did he become so gentle?

"You can hate me as much as you want later, but for now you're gonna have to deal with me. I can't leave you alone here, and if I tried to get someone else to help, they'd probably kill first and ask questions later. I'll take my chances when this is over."

I just nodded. He actually cared. He wasn't here just to bust a nut, he was here for the long haul. And it looked like he wanted to do it for me. 

Before I could process much else, he climbed out of the bed, the sheets falling away and exposing his bare skin. I felt the heat stirring inside me as I stared at him, my mouth beginning to water as light from outside shone down on him and illuminated his body. Screw whatever I used to think, this guy was ripped and just perfect in every aspect of the word. Sadly, before my eyes he hid his skin in some clothes folded up on the floor. I felt my heart fall. Had I judged him too quickly?

He must've seen he disappointment in my eyes, because he returned to the bed with a grin in his eyes. He kissed me, his touch filled with passion. He pulled back only slightly, his hand holding my chin once more.

"I'm going out to get us some food and water. I shouldn't be gone for too long. If something goes wrong, just scream my name and I'll be back as quickly as I can be."

"Okay." I replied. He smiled and kissed my forehead, then went to the front of the cave. He turned around, bowed to me, and then flew off.

I slumped into the bed. My heart was racing, and my body felt warm. I knew this feeling vaguely, but I didn't want to be right. What would Vedel say if I came home with Turles? Let alone what would Pan, my little daughter, think of her father? I couldn't let myself fall for this guy, but my heart was saying I had already lost that battle. I reminded myself that there were only four days left, and if I could make it through that without being bitten or impregnated, Turles and I could say goodbye and we'd never have to tell another soul about our time together. Piccolo would easily lie for him and tell everyone he had stayed with me. No one saw him very often anyways, so it would be an easy lie to pull off.

My thoughts began to stray from the problem at hand. I kept seeing flashes of before, and it was beginning to bring about a new problem. I felt my own meagerly sized penis grow as it remembered Turles' fiery touch. A shudder ran down my back and the one hole I had began to drip its natural lube. Turles wouldn't be bac for a while still, and the need for his touch only grew as I shifted under the sheets.

I tried to calm myself down. Deep breaths turned quick as his scent caught in my nose. It was like he was everywhere. Turles had invaded not only my body but also my every thought. What was I supposed to do? I knew from previous experience that trying to do it on my own hadn't worked. 

Or maybe it had been thinking of Videl that didn't work. Were my thoughts really so warped that I couldn't even find my own wife attractive? I dropped that thought quickly. Worrying about her wouldn't help me. In the meantime I could focus on the next best thing and try to help myself. If thinking of Videl hadn't worked, maybe thinking of Turles would.

I got more comfortable and reclined against a stack of pillows, my naked body exposed to the warm summer air. Closing my eyes, I imagined Turles laying behind me, propping me up with his body. My hands moved down my chest, my stomach, and finally down at my hips. I pictured Turles wrapping his hand around mine and moving it onto my erection, then moving our hands up and down slowly, squeezing just enough to make it feel really good. The fake Turles took my other hand and moved it between my legs, past where our hands were steadily working my member, and down to my dripping entrance. The nonexistent hand coaxed a finger free of its grip and slid it in me. I let out a moan, shuddering back against his chest. He pressed soft kisses on my neck, shoulder, and face, whispering soft words of praise as our hands moved faster. A second finger joined the one inside me, making me cry out a little. If I didn't know any better, I could've sworn the man holding me up and making me pleasure myself was real.

A shadow appeared over my closed eyelids. My body went rigid and my hands stopped moving as the vision faded away. As I opened an eye, I saw the real Turles standing at the mouth of the cave. It was impossible to see he face as the light from outside hid him in shadows. There was a large deer in one of his hands and a bucket of water in the other. I swallowed the drool in my mouth, fear creeping its way into me. 

I heard the deer drop to the floor with a hollow thud. It was followed by the bucket of water. Before I knew it, Turles was on top of me, a predatory look in his eyes as he stared down at me. 

"Gohan, look at me." His voice was husky, and I could feel the tent in his pants pressing into my leg. He wasn't mad, he was turned on. I met his gaze and immediately tried to explain myself.

"I couldn't help it, Turles. I needed to do something, and I knew you wouldn't be back for a while, so I-" Turles broke me off as he smashed our lips together. I groaned a little and melted against him, just glad he wasn't angry.

In a split second, he was naked and I was on my hands and knees in front of him. He growled a little, his hands grabbing my ass roughly and squeezing. Whatever had been gentle about him before was long gone and replaced by this predator. That was fine by me. I couldn't care less about what he did so long as I got a cock up my ass. Preferably his.

"Since you were already busy fingering yourself, you should be loose enough." And without another word, he pressed into me, the entirety of his length slamming into me with one relentless thrust.

The force of it sent my mind reeling. Without waiting for me to catch up, Turles began his relentless assault on my body, his hips making a smacking sound each time they met my ass. It was rough, brutal, and it felt amazing. My arms gave in quickly, dropping my face into the bed as I moaned from the waves of pleasure washing over me. 

The tip of the pounding cock found something I hadn't felt before. It sent sparks through my body, and, completely out of my control, my own aching erection spilled onto the bed below me. Whatever that had been, it felt incredible, and Turles knew it. So of course he continued to attack it mercilessly. My mind was completely out of it. Even if I wanted him to stop, which I definitely didn't, I don't think I would've had the strength. I was a moaning, drooling mound of flesh for him to use however he wanted. 

I could feel him throbbing inside of me. His cock grew the tiniest bit in girth, and his thrusts started to lose their nice pace. He missed that glorious spot every couple of thrusts. He was ready to cum, and cum hard. My fears from before were then abandoned, and I shoved my hips back against his. Turles looked down at me, and I could feel his adoring gaze pierce my heart. That was the official end of my fight against him.

"Don't pull out.." I managed breathlessly. He nodded and set back to work, his body using me to help him reach his peak.

Then I felt it. His thrusts halted deep inside, the crown of his cock pressed into that spot, and then there was warmth. It was hot and gooey and it filled me up immediately. The feeling was an instant addiction, and I never wanted it to end. Eventually, much to my displeasure, it did. Turles began to pull out, but my whine of protest stopped him. With a soft chuckled, he wrapped his arms around my stomach and laid down on the bed, holding me against his chest was his softening erection remained inside me, keeping me filled with the warm cum. 

"You sure are a strange one, Gohan." Turles muttered in my ear, the hot breath sending a shudder down my spine. I craned my neck a little and looked back at him, a smile playing on my lips.

"You enjoyed it as much as I did." I replied, managing to press a quick kiss on his lips. My smile was infectious. "Don't forget, we're here for a couple more days."

He nodded and pulled me closer, snuggling into my back. I felt my eyes start to drift shut as sleep began to claim me. I didn't fight it. As I drifted off, I heard one last phrase slip out of the alphas mouth in a breathy whisper.

"I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

The next two days passed by in a blur. There wasn't much that happened outside of Turles leaving to bring us food and hours of sex. We didn't talk about much since we didn't know what we would be able to talk about. But now, with the end of this ridiculous heat coming closer, my head was clear enough to help me strike a conversation.

I decided to talk the evening of the fourth day while we were eating. Turles sat across from me, a low fire dancing between us. It lit his face just enough to show the accents of his face. I had grown used to the light fluttery feeling in my stomach when I looked at him, especially when he was relaxed like this. It was a new guilty pleasure I had come to enjoy. Then, when I thought he was about to ask why I was staring, I cleared my throat and sat aside the bone I had been picking clean.

"What will you do after this?" I asked. The question startled him, obviously, as he jerked back a little, a glint of something I didn't recognize passing behind his eyes.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Turles muttered, his eyes looking into the dying coals. "I lost my time ring, so I can't go back to my own time. As I am, and with what everyone here thinks of me, there's no way I would be accepted. I'll probably have to go into hiding or something."

We stayed silent for a few minutes. What could I say? He was right.Without that ring he couldn't leave, and here he would probably be killed. Even the thought of that made my eyes sting with tears, which was something I didn't realize for a bit. I didn't even think about the pain stirring in my chest until his hand was on my cheek, his other hand resting at my waist so I couldn't get away. Gently, lovingly, he turned my face towards his, and we looked into each other's eyes. The tears spilled over, and he was there to wipe them away. Those lips I had grown so used to feeling against my own pressed soft kisses on my forehead, my cheeks, my nose. 

"Gohan, no matter what happens to me you can't let anyone know we were together. If they knew... well, I don't know what would happen. But I refuse to let you lose your family." I nodded, and he pressed closer, his words a gentle whisper against my ear. "It's going to hurt for us both, but I know you can do it. In two days, we'll get you cleaned up and back to your wife and child. You can go back to normal."

"What if I don't want it back." It wasn't a question. His eyes locked with mine again, the firelight flickering beside us, filling his eyes with its warmth. 

"If you don't go back, they might try to kill you." His touch grew cold, and he drew back from me. "I don't want to lose you anymore than you want to lose me, but it's the only way. We can't go together."

I grabbed onto him and pulled him back to me. I needed his warmth. I couldn't go without it anymore. 

"If they kill me, that's fine. I would rather die for the person I love than let him die on his own."

Turles inhaled sharply. It was his turn for tears, and I did the same thing he had done for me. Our tails met and intertwined themselves. When our eyes met again, I tilted my head to the side, fully exposing my neck - and the exact spot he would need to bite to make me his. His eyes broke the staring contest for only a second to look at the smooth, unbroken flesh. I knew he wanted to do it, but I also knew he was scared. I couldn't blame him; I was scared too. I was giving up everything, my family, my home, maybe even my own life.

But for him? I would do it a thousand times over.

"Do it, Turles." My voice was strained, I could hardly breathe. My body was shivering in excitement and fear. In this one second, my life was in his hands. Whatever choice he made I would have to bear the rest of my life.

Then I felt it. His teeth dug into me, but it didn't hurt. Heat coursed through my body. I felt him push my head down, and my own teeth met with the identical spot, biting down just as hard. And then I felt complete. I felt as if nothing could be so perfect and whole and amazing.

Turles wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. I had never felt better in my life. When I looked at him, Turles seemed to be feeling the same comfort. I stayed still so he could enjoy it a while longer.

"That was probably stupid." I heard him speak into my neck. I laughed a little and found my hand running through his hair. 

"It probably was." 

"What should we do now?"

"Finish out the night, then get ready for the day after tomorrow. It's going to be very chaotic."

Turles nodded and stood up, bringing me up with him. He guided us to the bed and gently pushed me down, rolling us up in some of the blankets as we went. When he stopped, we were pressed against each other, making it almost impossible to move. Our faces were inches apart, his breath blowing against my lips. It felt right to be here like this, pressed against his chest with his arms around me. 

"I love you, Gohan." He mumbled softly.

"I love you too, Turles." I moved the last few inches and kissed him.

I could feel his smile as our lips moved together. It felt more right than it had any other not. Every possible consequence had been thrown into the wind. Whatever was going to happen when we left this cave, we would be facing together. Even if it was the power of two very angry Saiyan Gods.


End file.
